cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Universian republic
universian republic is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 0 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of universian republic work diligently to produce Wheat and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. universian republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within universian republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. universian republic allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. universian republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. universian republic will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Ruler: universian republic Nation Name: universian republic Last Donation: No donations on record. Last Activity: 1/21/2014 10:07:54 AM Alliance Affiliation: None Capital City: city Nation Slogan: we like to find new planets to conquer . Government Type: Capitalist - Your people are happy with this government. (Next Available Change 1/21/2014) National Religion: Christianity - Your people are happy with this religion. (Next Available Change 1/21/2014) Currency Type: Nation Team: Nation Created: 1/21/2014 9:55:22 AM (0 days old) Technology: 0.50 Literacy Rate: 20.00% Infrastructure: 1.00 Tax Rate: 10% Area of Influence: 0.299 mile diameter. 0.005 in purchases, 0.001 in modifiers, 0.293 in growth War/Peace Preference: universian republic is a peaceful nation. War is not an option since 1/21/2014. My Resources: Connected Resources: Bonus Resources: None Trade Slots Used: Improvements: No improvements purchased. National Wonders: No national wonders. Environment: 11.00 Global Radiation: 5.00 (58.12) Senate Votes: 0 Votes (Senate Votes Disallowed) Nation Strength: 5.714 Efficiency: 0 DEFCON Level: Threat Level: Number of Soldiers: 10 (11) Defending Soldiers: 10 (11) (Defending soldiers are less than 20% citizen population) Deployed Soldiers: 0 (0) Number of Tanks: 0 Defending Tanks: 0 Deployed Tanks: 0 Aircraft: 0 Cruise Missiles: 0 Navy Vessels: 0 Nuclear Weapons: 0 Number of Spies: 0 Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 0 Attacking + 0 Defending = 0 Casualties Casualty Rank: Ranked #7,287 of 9,887 Nations (73.70%) Total Population: 65 Mixed Supporters Population Happiness: 8.10 - Your Population is Very Unhappy Population Per Mile: 218.62 Population Per Mile. Military Personnel: Citizens: 10 (11) Soldiers 55 Working Citizens Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $46.92 (An average economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $4.69 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $42.23